1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method, and more particularly, to a printing apparatus and a printing method of performing a printing operation by ejecting ink onto a recording medium held on a rotating drum.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus rotates a rotating drum once or more with a recording medium absorbed to a peripheral surface of the rotating drum, and transports the recording medium to a position opposite to a printing head a plurality of times. In the printing apparatus, every when the rotating drum is rotated once with the recording medium held on the rotating drum, positions of ink dots formed on the recording medium are shifted in a rotating direction or width direction of the rotating drum by a predetermined pitch smaller than a pitch of nozzles. Accordingly, the ink dots become dense, thereby obtaining high resolution.
JP-A-10-235849 is an example of related art.
In the printing apparatus, while a sheet of recording medium is rotated once or more by the rotating drum, the printing operation cannot be performed on the subsequent recording medium. Accordingly, when a printing operation is continuously performed on a plurality of sheets, a throughput decreases.